1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to implant systems and methods of forming and inserting a fiber. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for mixing a liquid including polysaccharide and a liquid including a cross linking agent to form a cross linked polysaccharide fiber.
2. Description of Related Art
Alginate is a polysaccharide material derived from brown seaweed. Although the predominate use of alginates is as a food additive to thicken and stabilize solutions, they are also used in various medical applications. Alginate can be easily cross linked into biocompatible hydrogels used as a cell immobilization matrix for various biotechnology applications. In addition, this substance can be used as a biodegradable gel/film coating in pharmaceutical applications. Alginate is also used to make wound dressings and pads capable of absorbing wound exudate and providing a moisture permeable wound covering.
By coming in contact with different ionic substances having certain affinities, alginate and other polysaccharides can exist in either a liquid or solid phase. In addition, alginates and other polysaccharides are capable of being reversibly cross linked so that they can either degrade or cross link on demand. The present invention relies on the ability of these materials to cross link on demand.
The inventors have discovered that alginate and other polysaccharides are particularly useful materials for forming a biocompatible implant. In addition, the inventors have discovered that implants formed of these materials are particularly useful in the treatment of intracranial aneurysms.
Intracranial aneurysms are extremely difficult to treat because they are often formed in remote cerebral blood vessels, which are very difficult to access. If left untreated, hemodynamic forces of normal pulsatile blood flow can rupture fragile tissue in the area of the aneurysm causing a stroke. In one type of treatment, coils are implanted in the body of a patient in an attempt to occlude blood flow to the aneurysm. However, this procedure is time consuming because it often requires bi-plane X-rays after placement of each coil. In addition, a procedurist normally needs to determine and select the proper size for the coils prior to implantation. Also, coils can compact over time because they fill approximately 40% of the aneurysm volume only.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for an improved implant and systems and methods for forming and implanting this implant.